My Little Pony: Pets' Love
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: The mane 6's pets find mates of their own! With their new friend Amy, who can talk to animals, and her golden retriever Jessica Jesebelle, their pets will move on to the next step: love. (I ship AmyShy!) Disclaimer: I own this book, the plot, my OC Amy and my dog Jessica Jesebelle! The rest belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Amy here with a new story! Ive been wanting to do this in FOREVER! My OC and my dog is in this book, so I'll recap you first...**

**Amy is a light pink pegasus with a lavender and light lavender mane braided to the right with a long silky Fluttershy like tail. Her cutie mark is a blue pawprint, special talent being able to communicate with animals, talking to and understanding them.**

**JJ is my dog Jessica Jesebelle. She's a golden retriever.**

* * *

><p>Pinkie hopped on the cobblestone path, Gummy bit her mane, so as to not fall off. Pinkie was headed to the park, where she and her friends meet every friday for a pet play date. She finally reached her destination.<p>

"Sorry I'm late girls! Gummy wouldn't let me put on the bow tie Rarity made for him!" Pinkie apologised.

"Its fine, darling. And Gummy sure looks fashionably chic, if I do say so myself." Rarity said, complimenting her work.

"Okay, now thay everyponies here, put these on your pet! We're gonna have a pet flying competition!" Rainbow exclaimed, shoving a helicopter hat to all her friends. Twilight didn't need one for her owl could fly natrually. Rainbow had set up a mini stadium in the park and the pets were at the starting line.

"One...two...three...GO!" Rainbow waved the green flag. Tank, having most experiance with the helicopter hat, was in the lead. Owlocious was neck and neck to the tortoise. Winona didn't even fly, she just ran on the track. Gummy blinked, still not knowing what was happening. Opal was much like Rarity. She hadn't take of yet, and was grooming herself. Angel... took off the flying contraption and was kicking it, stomping on it, destroying it.

Suddenly, a ball flew in, attracting Winona's attention, as she chased after the bouncing ball.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack asked. A light pink pegasus flew towards them and took the ball.

"Oh my, are your pets alright? I hope I didn't scare them..." she asked with concern.

"Nah! We're fine! Say, wanna join us?" Pinkie offered.

"Sure, my name's Amy and this is my golden retriever Jessica Jesebelle, or just JJ would do." She introduced.

As the pets played, the mane six introduced themselves. As Twilight approached their new friend, Amy dropped and bowed to the friendship princess. Not used to being a princess, Twilight merely asked her to get up.

"What's your special talent?" Fluttershy asked with curiousity.

"Oh, I love animals. And I have this ability to talk to them. It happened when I saved JJ. She was about to fall off a cliff when I was strolling through the woods, and I saved her, earning my cutie mark. Than I kept her with me till now." Amy explained proudly.

"I love animals too. But what do you mean by talking to them? If you don't mind telling me that is..." Fluttershy whispered.

"I don't mind. I was born with it, I have no idea how. But it happened after I got my cutie mark." Amy shrugged.

Now Fluttershy was very interested.

"So you can hear them right now? How does it work?" The shy pegasus asked, her eyes shining with excitement and curiousity.

"No, its like an on and off switch. I can hear them when I want too, or just switch it off and it'll be like you guys. Switch on and off is like I just think in my head. When I want to hear, it just let me. And I can talk to them too." She explained. Fluttershy was truly fascinated. Twilight had overheard the conversation and was wondering how a pony could be born like that. Suddenly, Pinkie called out.

"Lunch time!" Everypony came their way, with their pets.

"I can't find Opal! My poor kitty!" Rarity exclaimed, running up.

"I'll find her." Fluttershy and Amy said in unison. The other five look at them weird.

"We'll find her together." Amy said, taking off to search for the cat.

"Amy! Over here!" Fluttershy called out. Amy flew to where Fluttershy was. Opal was stuck on a tall tree. Without much caution, Fluttershy went in to try and pick up the cat, but pulled away before Opal scratched her.

"Leave this to me Fluttershy..." Amy told her.

Opal, c'mon. We're here to help you. Amy told the cat. You sure? Where's Rarity? Who are you? Opal asked. How can she even understand me? This is pointless. Opal said, but of course, Amy heard. I can understand you and now you must trust us. Rarity is preparing your lunch as we speak! Amy explained. She heard the cat sigh before climbing on her back. Amy smiled as she gently flapped her wings and took off, Fluttershy beside her.

"How'd you do it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I just told her Rarity was preparing lunch for her." Amy said calmly. Fluttershy beamed at her new friend as they made their way to the picnic table, she knew she had made a new long lasting friend...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that?! From the next chapter onwards will be Amy PoV until I say so. Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 was corrupted and all that happened in Long short story:  
>Rarity got back Opal,<br>They had lunch,  
>RD found Amys ability cool and wanted her to tell Tank hes the best pet ever,<br>Angel refused to eat his food and Amy confronted him,  
>Fluttershy invited Amy to her house.<p>

Also, Thank you bluecatcinema for reading. I love your fanfics. Now go on! Chap 3 will be up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, just letting you know. This story will have AmyShy. Amy ship Fluttershy! Yay...

At Fluttershy's cottage there were so many animals! I realised my 'talk-to-animals-ability' was not on, but left it like that. JJ was making some new friends as Angel hopped into Fluttershy's room.

"Welcome to my home Amy. I hope you don't find it too uncomfortable with all these animals..." she had a worried look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I love animals as much as you do. I'm cool with them." I told her. She smiled, at me as she went in the kitchen and came out with some water. I accepted a glass and we talked together.

"Which dog breed's your favourite?" I asked her.

"Definitely the chihuahua! Their cute and tiny! So adorable!" She cooed.

"Mine's definitely golden retrievers!" I said, my eyes shifted to JJ for a sec.

"Oh I can tell you love your dog very much." She whispered. I nodded my head. Soon enough, it was getting late and I had to go home.

"I hope you come again!" Fluttershy beamed.

"Oh I definitely will! C'mon JJ!" I called my dog. _Coming!_ She called back.

As we left, we didn't notice Fluttershy cheering at the background.

"She's gonna come back! Oh Fluttershy, when was the last time you spoke to somepony so confidently? Wait... it was when I had my colt friend, Forrest Free. Do I... love Amy?" Fluttershy thought to herself...

**Sorry for short chappie. Working on the next chapter as your reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

These few days my friends and I have been hanging out a lot. Mostly with our pets. They also came to me when they needed me to sooth their pets, and I did tell Tank RD's thinks he's the best, which made the tortoise smile. What was really fun was that Fluttershy and I saw eachother everyday. I either went to her house to see her and her animals, or she came to play with JJ. We even have lunch outside together. Our bond was strongest through the mane six. We turned into great friends, but I got the hint quite a few times that she wanted us to be more than that. I fly both ways so it doesn't bother me. Its how the rest would react.

We were all at Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack offered us apple juice or cider. Pinkie and Rainbow immediately went for the cider, well the rest of us went with the juice.

"Everypony, wanna have a pet slumber party at the castle?" Twilight ask. I was cool with the idea until, "Wait. The castle? The Friendship Castle? I can't go there! I'm not an element of harmomy! It would be a burden to all of you!" I protested.

"It's called the "Friendship' castle for a reason Amy! Just join us!" Pinkie said. I sighed, but agreed. We would meet at the friendship castle with our pets tonight.

As we continued talking, it suddenly turned to a talk about our pets. While Fluttershy was talking about Angel, I remembered a little white bunny that lived in my back yard. I gave it food and water and shelter, and now I told Fluttershy about her.

"Oh i'm sure Angel would love to meet her!" Fluttershy giggled. We agreed to meet at my place on Wednesday, where Fluttershy would bring Angel.

Evening came in the blink of an eye and I was packed. I tightened my saddle-bag before galloping out, JJ following. We reached the Friendship Castle and I noticed there were gaurds outside. I walked up to the gate, but the gaurds blocked me.

"You are?" The gaurd on the right asked.

"Amy. I'm joining the elements of harmony for a pet slumber party." I said. They retracted their swords and smiled at me, letting me in.


	5. Chapter 5

"Amy! Welcome!" Twilight welcomed me. I smiled at her as we set our belongings aside. The castle cooks have swept up a meal fit for a king for us. We ate contently as we talked, same with our pets.

"It's still a slumber party. I want to let our pets roam in the field as we play games, than we let them in and have a pet wash up with them, than we'll play some pet games together and than we'll have a midnight snack before we sleep. Sound good?" Twilight asked. We nodded our heads as the pets were guided outdoors. We headed back in when Pinkie asked, "Dashie! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, definitely!" Rainbow chosed.

"I dare you to not use your wings for teh rest of the night!" The party mare giggled."That doesn't count!" Rainbow protested.

"It doesn't. It says so in chapter six of my slumber party book." Twilight defended.

"Party poopers..." Pinkie murmured.

"Rarity, truth or dare?" Rainbow asked.

"As you know I don't dare to even try dare. I pick truth." The fashionista said elegantly.

"Ok... have you ever had a coltfriend?" Rainbow smirked.

"Rainbow!" AJ lectured.

"It's fine Applejack. No, i've never had a coltfriend." Rarity replied.

"Now Amy! Truth or dare?" Rarity asked.

Me? Um... I didn't know. "Truth?" I said.

"Tell us why you've been spending so much time with Fluttershy!" Rarity said. Ok, that was easy to handle.

"Well, we both have a love to animals, so I just go there everyday to visit her animals. Really, nothing more." I said. Rarity looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but let it be.

"Um... Applejack? Truth or Dare?" I asked. I knew I didn't want to pick Fluttershy yet, and Pinkie? Um... no thank you.

"Since ah am the elament of honesty, ah recken i'll go with a dare." She replied smugly. I sighed, thinking of the dares I could think of.

"I dare you... to eat a piece of bacon!" Ha! Great one Amy! Ponies don't eat meat!

"You want me to do what?" She looked surprised. Twilight levitated some bacon from the kitchen and waved it in front of AJ.

"A dare is a dare..." she sighed, taking a bite.

"Mm... gross! Ah'm nevar doin' that again!" She yelled. We all laughed for some time before the farm pony asked.

"Fluttershy, truth or dare?" We all turned our attention to the shy pegasus.

"I... i really don't want to be doing a dare... so i pick truth if you don't mind..." she whimpered. AJ nodded and began to think.

"Hm... who do you have a crush on? Don't lie!" The rest gasped. They waited for Fluttershy's answer.

"I... have a crush on..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Spit it out already!" Rainbow was too impatient.

"Rainbow Dash! Let Fluttershy take her time!" Rarity lectured.

"Oh... its alright, Rarity. Truth is, I have a crush on... Amy." The last word hit me like a million bricks. Fluttershy likes me? All eyes were on the two of us now. There was an awkward silence between the seven of us. I decided to break that silence.

"Fluttershy, I know we hang out a lot and we have the same interest. And our bond is very strong, but you like me?" I asked again.

"Yes... ever since the pet play date, the day we met you, the day you first came to my home. I concluded that I do like- no... love you..." she explained. I was seriously taken aback. The others watched us play the whole thing out.

My heart raced. I didn't know what to do. I actually do sort of like Fluttershy, but we barely know eachother for two weeks! I sighed, but my heart suddenly took over me. I leaned over... and kiss the pegasus. Not on the cheek, but on her lips for a full thirty seconds, until we needed air.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say. The other five looked at us, as we were blushing madly.

"I... love you too Fluttershy..." I whispered. We hugged eachother tightly as the rest came over to congratulate us. Unknowned to us, our pets were looking through the open window.

Looks like we'll be seeing eachother more often. Jessica told Angel.

Yeah, whatever. I dont wanna get into the mushy stuff. Angel replied, hopping away.


	6. Chapter 6

After all that, Fluttershy and I officially became a couple. Ponies saw us everywhere together, which we didn't mind. Wednesday came and Fluttershy brought Angel to my place to meet Fluff Ball, yeah... that's what I called her.

"Amy!" She called out, flying over to nuzzle me. I returned it with a kiss in the cheek, before leading her to the yard. I also turned on my ACA (Animal Communicating Ability).

"Angel, meet Fluff Ball." I said. Fluttershy let him down as we went into my house.

Angel: So... why did they put us on a blind date?

FB: No idea. I wasn't even lonely living alone.

Angel: You live alone? Tell me how is it like!

FB: You have an owner and a proper home! You must tell me how its like!

Flutts and I went inside, where we got ourselves some water and cuddled on the couch.

"I wonder how those two are going." I said aloud.

"I'm sure their doing fine." Flutts replied. Suddenly, JJ came running up.

_Uh... I don't wanna break you love ponies up but its time for my walk!_ Oops, I totally forgot about it.

"Shy, take care of those two, I'm taking JJ for a walk. Don't worry, i'll be back in half and hour." I smiled at her. She beamed back and nodded, before I headed outside with JJ.

_How are things going on between you two?_ JJ asked, trying to pick up a conversation. "Its cool." I replied. Suddenly, a howl came from no where.

"Timberwolves!" Everypony screamed. "Stop!" I screamed. Everypony looked at me. "Go behind me everypony!" I comanded. They followed, having no other choice.

"JJ, comfort and stay with the ponies!" I told my dog. Some ponies looked at me weird. I heard murmuring behing me.

"Is she talking to her dog?" "Are we going to be alright?" "Shouldn't we be running?"

I walked towards the howl.

_We need more food for the pack! Our pack's dying_! I heard a wolf say.

_There! Over there! That pony's our meal!_ Another said. Before they could catch me, I flew up.

"Stop. What do you want from our kind?" I asked them.

_As if you can understand us._ The wolves rolled their eyes. "I can, and I want to know why you are attacking helpless ponies." I said sternly. They looked really shocked. Even the ponies behind gasped.

_Well, we're running low on food in the Everfree and our packs are dying. We had no choice but to start and feed on ponies!_ I sighed. "Would a unicorn sacrifice herslef right now?" I asked aloud. Nopony came. Than I realised what I said. "I meant get some meat for the wolves! Not feed yourself to them!" I chuckled. They 'oh'ed and a few unicorns came up and teleported the wolves some food.

Suddenly, a pony shouted, "Why are we giving food to the enemy?!" I sighed again.

"They are not our enemy. They have families to feed, but their food supply is running low. If you took the time to understand and communicate with them, lots could have been better." I explained. Once everything was over, JJ and I headed back to our home, where I told Fluttershy everything. She smiled at my deed.

"So what have the love rabbits been doing?" I asked.

"See for yourself." My marefriend grinned. I looked out the window to see Puff Ball and Angel sleeping in the burrow, snuggling together.


	7. Chapter 7

Word about 'the mare that could talk to animals' spread like wildfire. I was hiding with the mane six in Twilight's Castle, who was trying her best to keep the papparazi away. She had also sent a letter to Princess Celestia, who she knew she could handle it. I was excited to meet Princess Celestia, but I have other things on hoof. That thing is papparazi.

Suddenly, a booming voice was heard.

"Get away from the elements of harmony and their friends at once!" It was obviously Princess Celestia using the Royal Canterlot Voice. The princess teleported herself into the castle, startling us.

"Who is the animal whisperer?" She asked kindly. I raised my hoof. "Where are my manners? My name is-" I was cut off.

"Amy, I know. Twilight said so in the letter. Now, can you show me how this works with Philomena? My pheonix." I nodded. "I call it Animal Communicating Ability or ACA for short." I closed my eyes and opened them, starting a conversation with the pheonix. Than I translated everything to Princess Celestia.

"Come with me. All of you." She said, teleporting us to canterlot.

"Canterlot Castle's Archive!" Twilight yelled with excitement. Celestia led us to a part where even Twilight haven't been to.

"This is where the Royal Histories are kept. They record the prince and princesses of Eqeustria."

"Amy, your great great grandmother, was the first princess of Creatures. She could talk to animals and much more. Your father, Prince Kodda, fell for a pegasus, thus your a pegasus." She explained. Our jaws fell.

"The thing is, alicorns weren't always immortal. My sister and I were the first alicorns turned immortal. Cadence was sencond Twilight was third. But now, Amy, it is time for you to follow your great great grandmother's hoofsteps. Not only will you be the second Princess of Creatures and turn immortal, you'll also be the seventh element of harmony, Compassion." Everypony gasped.

"Wait, there's a seventh element?" Twilight asked.

"There is. It is not as powerful as magic, but it is one of the elements. It was long forgotton and only six was uncovered." Celestia said.

I felt giddy from all these infomation.

"First, why do I have no memory of it? Second, if my great great grandmother's the princess of creatures, than yes, I will follow her hoofsteps, but how am I the element of Compassion?" I asked.

"Your parents weren't lost them at a very young age. You grew up by your own and had no memory of such, though you have shown and done much more than anypony can remember." She told me.

"So i'll be turned into an alicorn?" I asked, still confused.

"You have too." And with that, she cast a spell on me. A bright light engulfed me and my blue pawprint dropped down like a shooting star. Than I appeared again, but with a horn.

"Woah... now I know how Twilight felt..." i said, quite dizzy. The next day, I had a cornation, where I was given my great great grandma's tiara, but it was implanted with my cutie mark instead. I looked back at my friends, my marefriend, my dog, the princesses than everypony. Was I ready to be something I never knew possible?

**Disclaimer!: Amy is only an alicorn princess in this story for the plot to work. She is still a pegasus in other stories, but still has ACA. But I hope you did enjoy. Kodda was made up so this could work, there won't be a mention of him anytime soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

After the ceremony, I decided to stay with Twilight in the Friendship Castle. Afterall, she had to teach me magic. I still visit Fluttershy everyday, but had become alot more busy. Princess duty, studies under Twilight, and I cannot drift apart from Fluttershy. Celestia (she wanted me to call her that instead of being so formal) had given me a book that contained powers used by creature royalty. One day, I was late to get to Fluttershy's again.

"Amy! You made it! I was so worried something happened on the way." Fluttershy said.

"No, im fine. Sorry for being late... again." I told her.

"Amy, let's break up." She said flatly.

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm a burden to you! Now that your a princess, you have duty, studies, and all I'm doing is adding onto your burden. Just forget about me!" I hugged her tightly.

"Of course your not adding onto my burden. I'm lucky that you actually understand. By seeing you it relieves my stress. I love you..." I whispered to her. I hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Sh.. its ok. Twilight gave me the week off. Wanna do anything?"

"I was thinking of helping out at the animal adoption centre." Fluttershy smiled at me.

"Sure." I agreed, and we took off.

When we reached the adoption centre, many animals barked and called. The workers there bowed at us (yeah, the elements of harmony gets tonnes if respect eh?). We smiled back as we headed in. We came here many times so many recognized us. Those few days we went for volunteery work or just stayed togther in her cottage. JJ was staying there as to not disturb my studies.

A few days later, we were eating contently when Applejack burst through the door.

"Ah hate to ruin the moment but Winona's in terrible condition. Ah need your help immediately!" SAA was not too far, so I managed to teleport us there. We ran inside, to see Winona lying still. Flutts and I have become sorta like a team. She checks and I communicate. "Winona? Wake up..." I called. She stirred but woke up. She looked very tired. She explained that she was in heat and met another dog on the out skirts of SAA. She said she hid the dog in the barn, and I askes AJ to come with me to the barn. We needed to find Winona's mate.

"Did you sterillise Winona?" I asked as we galloped to the barn.

"No, ah didn't. Was I supposed to? Will something happen to her?" AJ asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said. We reached the barn and I started searching around.

"What are you looking for?" Applejack asked.

"You'll know when you see him." I said. Then, I picked up soft whimpering in the bushes. I levitated the bushes off, and a male dog that looked like Winona was uncovered. As we brought the dog back, I explained everything to Applejack. And Fluttershy had great news too. Winona, was pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were amazing now. Fluttershy and I, Winona and her mate, which AJ brought in and called him Max (normal for a farm dog eh?). Winona was also doing better. Angel hardly see Fluttershy and I. He leaves early in the morning with Puff and comes back in the late afternoon. Flutts and I would giggle about what Angel was doing. He sure had turned more polite and more up to his name. Guess Puff Ball totally changed him. Oh, I never got to tell you what happened after Truth or Dare. Nothing more happened, except Rainbow would make kissy faces at us... but still. I was in the Friendship Castle, where Twilight was teaching me levitation.

"You have to concentrate. Think in your head that object is being lifted up and...ta da!" She said, levitating a pebble. I did as I was told, but it ended up crazy. I levitated the rock, but sorta shoot it and it bounced from wall to wall, until Twilight stopped it. "We'll continue tomorrow. For now, I need you to help me." She said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Owlicous looks depressed and hardly helps me at night anymore, can you ask him why?" She asked. I nodded my head and started to pick up conversation with the owl.

_It's not that I don't want to help her, but I feel like my muscles are tensing up and I can't help her!_ "Twilight, when do you let him out to fly around?" I asked his owner.

"Once a week, during our pet play dates." She said. "Your owl can't only have a day of excersize! Every night he must have a forty five to an hour's time outside. The pet play date actually exhaust him a bit. He is nocturnal." I explained. Twilight nodded her head. "Thank you than, your dismissed. Going to Fluttershy's?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm heading to Rainbow's place first." I told her, taking off.

I reached Rainbow Dash's cloud house and knocked. How could I knock on a cloud? Don't ask. Rainbow opened the door, pulled me in and closed it again.

"Amy! Look! Turtles! Everywhere!" She screamed. I looked down where tortoises were squirming around us. I laughed softly knowing exactly what happened.

"Dash, Tank's a dad! Plus, there're tortoises, not turtles." I corrected.

"Than he must be smart to bring them all here, I need them out!" She complained. I told here I'll take them to Flutts, which she gave a sigh of relief to.

At Shy's cottage, she was overly excited to see the forty baby tortoises coming with me. She took me to a little enclosure space, and I let the the babies in. Than we went in to see Angel and Fluff ball eating carrots together. We smiled, entering Fluttershy's room to give the rabbits some privacy. We talked and I told her about Dash and Twilight. Than I returned back to the Friendship Castle. Tank's a dad!


	10. AN

**Hey guys Amy here. Wanna say sorry for short chapters. I typed all chapter 2 to 9 in the middle of the night one after the other. So im sorry if there was error. Chap 2 got corrupted and I can't rewrite it either. So I hope you can understand.**


	11. Chapter 10

Today Fluttershy galloped into the Friendship Castle, huffing and puffing. Her eyes showed worry and she was trembling.

"Gaurds, let me in! I have to see Princess Twilight and Amy at once!" she ordered. The gaurds saluted and she went in, galloping straight into my room, where Twilight was helping me master teleportation.

"Angel! Puff Ball! Jessica! Everpony's pets have disappeared!" she exclaimed, busting into the room.

"Woah, clam down. Tell me what happened." i told her. She took a deep breath.

"When I woke up, Angel and Puff was missing. Angel promised to wake me up for JJ's morning walk. Than I realised JJ was missing. I went to Rainbow Dash's and she said Tank and Tallulah (Tank's mate) were also gone. We went to AJ's Pinkie's and Rarity's. All our pets are gone!" she explained. Twilight went downstairs.

"Owlocious' gone too!" she confirmed.

"Something strange is going on. I'm sending Celestia a letter." I said.

Dear Princess Celestia,

All our pets seem to have disappeared the moment we woke up. We need help investigating the case.

Sincerely,

Princess Amy."

Her letter came almost immediately.

Dear Amy,

We were coming to Ponyville for the Animal Auction, but it seems we have a more difficult issue at hoof. We will be there immediately.

Princess Celestia.

Before I could react, a bright flash filled the room and the princesses appeared. The mane six also ran in. We explained the situation to clear the air, when Rarity declared, "I have a feeling this has something to do with the Animal Auction. We should head there just to make sure." We nodded our heads in agreement and headed for town square, where the auction was held.

"Amy, you know that dog changing spell I taught you a few days ago? Try to change yourself and head in. Find out what's happening in there." Twilight said. The princesses sat at the highest seats, the mane six below. A seat was placed in between Twilight and Cadence for me. I concentrated hard and before I knew it, I had taken the shape of JJ. A golden retriever. I strolled around the stage, trying to get attention. A pony saw me and lifted me with his magic, bringing me back stage. I gasped, but he couldn't hear me. I saw JJ,Winona and Max, with a few other dogs, in a cage. Tank and Tallulah were also in a cage. Angel and Puff Ball, with another few bunnies, were in a hutch. Opal was in a cage, a male cat in there with her. Owlocious hooted silently in another bird cage. I sighed inwardly, than I was thrown in with the dogs.

"JJ! You okay? We're gonna get all of you out of here." I teleported out of the cage and returned into alicorn form, surprising the unicorn.

"What are you doing with the elements of harmony's- including my- pet?" I asked with the royal canterlot voice. I flew out and everpony was shocked to see me on stage.

"Everypony, the auction is closed. These ponies have stolen the elements of harmony's pets. Including mine. They think they are giving the animals a good home, for they are not. These ponies will be sentenced for animal cruelty. You are all dismissed." I announced. Some gasped, some groaned.

"You did a great job out there." Fluttershy said. My friends and the princesses all came towards me.

"The pets!" I exclaimed. I realesed all of them and were they glad to see us. Fluttershy and I spent the rest of the day returning stolen animals back to their owners, via my ACA. The male cat didn't have a home though, and Rarity took him in with open hooves. I have a feeling Rarity might have kittens scrambling around soon...


	12. Chapter 11

After the auction incident, everypony was glad to have their pets back. Jessica Jesebelle was ranting on and on. Fluttershy was very grateful. She kept thanking me for saving the pets, though I knew she would have done the same. Rarity now hardly sees Opal. She goes outside the boutique and spend time with Emerald, the homeless male cat that Rarity took in. He was named Emerald after his emerald green eyes. Rarity says it gives her more time to do her work as she doesn't need to keep an eye on her cat. Winona must have suffered the worst, being about six weeks pregnant. She still has about three more weeks before she gives birth, and the apple family sure was looking forward to the puppies. Those scumbags that stole animals were taken to me, being the creature princess. It pained me to see such ponies. Animal cruelty is so mean. I could have killed them there and then, but I wanted them to feel how its like in a cage. I sentenced them to four months of prison. I think they deserve more than four months, but I'm not as cruel as them.

Today, we were all having a picnic when Pinkie exclaimed, "Applejack! Truth or Dare?" We groaned. "Ah thought we were over with this? Guess ah'll pick a dare. But no meat! Especially bacon..." The farm pony said. We laughed, before Pinkie said.

"I dare you kiss Dashie on the lips!" She giggled.

"Ah should have known somethin' like this would happen..." Applejack sighed. Rainbow was still frozen shock, making an easy target for AJ. Before she knew it, the orange pony had locked lips with her. They continued for a full ten seconds.

"Wow." Rainbow said, blushing. Applejack was blushing madly as well.

"Rarity, truth or dare?" Applejack asked.

"Why, I would take truth like last time." Rarity said, flipping her mane.

Applejack pondered for a while, before asking, "Are you a filly fooler?" Now you know why this is T rated...

"A what?!" Rarity exclaimed, hoping she didn't hear wrongly.

"A filly fooler! Gay! Lesbian! Mare and mare! Amy and Fluttershy! Oh um..." AJ chuckled nervously, realizing what she said.

"No, its fine Applejack... just answer her Rare!" I said, using Rarity's nickname.

"I guess I am. I'm bisexual if you didn't know." Rarity sighed. Before any of us could ask her about it, she turned to me.

"Amy, dear, Truth or dare?" She asked me. I didn't like how the dares were going, but it would be fun to see what I got. "Dare." I said flatly.

"Um... I dare you to eat this sandwich with one bite." She said, levitating a huge sandwich. It almost scared me, until I realised I had magic. "Ok." I smirked. The rest looked at me shocked.

"You don't have to do it you know..." Flutts whispered. I shook my head, and took the sandwich. Everpony looked at me. My horn glowed and zap! The sandwich turned about three times smaller and I ate it in a mouthful.

"You might have forgotten I'm an alicorn now..." i laughed. The rest looked at me...

"Fluttershy, Truth or Dare?" I asked. Fluttershy whimpered.

"Dare..."she said softly. We gasped. Fluttershy wants to do a dare? I didn't want to go hard on her, but a dare is a dare. "No, truth... I'm not ready for a dare yet, if you don't mind." She said. I smiled, thats the Fluttershy we knew.

"Did you have a crush on anypony before me?" That I wanted to know.

"Nopony..." she shuddered, though her eyes left contact with me. I followed her gaze and it locked upon... Pinkie Pie?! I won't question her about that one...

"Ok..." I replied, before Pinkie squealed.

"My turn me! I pick dare!" Fluttershy pondered for a sec, before replying.

"I dare you to swap manestyle with Twilight." My marefriend chuckled. "How?" Twilight asked.

"Via Amy." She pointed to me.

"Moi?!" I gasped. I rolled my eyes playfully, switching their mane styles. Pinkie looked ridiculous with a dark blue mane, with a pink and purple streak going down. Twilight? With Pinkie's poofy mane? Don't ask. Than I switched them back.

"Never doing that again..." Twilight said.

"Again! Again!" Pinkie hopped around. Suddenly, a loud voice was heard.

"The great and powerful Trixie has returned!"


	13. Chapter 12

"Trixie?!" Everypony gasped. I looked at them. Fluttershy leaned towards me and explained what had happened. I gasped in shock. Imagine my lavender braided mane... turn GREEN! Poor Rarity... Right now, we all glared at Trixie. She came up towards us and...bowed?! "Hello, Princess Twilight Sparkle! And the new Princess' with you! I'm Trixie! The great and powerful Trixie!" She said. "What do you want Trixie? Another duel!?" Twilight asked. "No. I simply want... a pet." She sighed sadly. We gasped, again. "A... pet? But you were great and powerful and acting all boastful!" Twilight said, remembering the duel. "Yes I was. I was envious Twilight. You were Celestia' star pupil! I was in the normal class for gifted unicorns. But i've changed..." she smiled sadly. "Will all of you ever forgive me?"she asked. We were shocked. Especially Twilight. "Yes." Twilight said. "What?! That pony turned my mane GREEN! You... forgive her?!" Rarity grunted. "She is sorry. I can tell she's changed. Give her a chance Rarity." Fluttershy convinced her. Rarity huffed but agreed. Trixie looked at us desperately. She wanted a companion. Everypony would want a friend. I smiled warmly and reached out my hoof. Wiking to my friends, she took my hoof and we took off. Of course she is a unicorn, but her magic was strong. She kept herself afloat through the air and even did some stunts. We finally reached our destination: The Adoption Centre. It would be great if she found a pet here. I entered and everypony would recognize the Princess of Animals in an animal adoption centre. I led Trixie to the play pen. Not everypony gets to come here to play with the animal before they adopt them. "What animal are you interested in?" I asked the blue unicorn kindly. "Um... i've seen this little fured creature. It was really small and ran on a pink wheel?" She asked. I nodded my head. A hamster! I was leaving the room when Trixie teleported herself next to me. "Can I come and see these little creatures too?" She asked shakily. "Sure, their called hamsters by the way." I smiled as we continued to the hamster cages. I hate calling it cages. Its like we're keeping them prisoner!

Suddenly, Trixie's eyes sparkled as she saw the cute furry creatures. She zipped around almost as fast as Pinkie Pie, admiring and adoring the soft animals. One that I always talk to, which I also named Joy, was running on his hamster wheel, when he saw me. I turned ACA on and he started to talk about how much he missed my presence, how the new food tasted and all such. Trixie looked at me as I chatted with the hamster. "Who's this cutie? Can I pet him?"she cooed, placing her hoof on Joy's head softly and gently.

"I think I want him." Trixie told me, as we exited. "Well, that's okay. His name's Joy. Hope he does bring you joy." I said. Trixie beamed at me. How could she be that boastful pony Fluttershy told me about? (?- Is that your face right now?)

In the end, Trixie did adopt Joy. We returned to PonyVille and told everypony everything. Trixie had indeed changed, and decided to stay in Ponyville. Even Rarity didn't mind after that...

(Hey guys, I know this is seriously OOC for Trixie but it just came to me and I wanted to see a soft Trixie for once. Hope you enjoyed it!)


	14. Chapter 13

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It has been a month. A month since Trixie moved to Ponyville. She would join us on picnics and bring Joy with her. We were all at the Apple Farm Sweet Apple Acres or SAA. It was the annual apple bucking season and it was very fruitful (no pun intended) for Applejack and her family. She reckoned she needed help bucking all the trees and invited us. Rarity was reluctant as she just had a hooficure but agreed for her friend. Trixie, Twilight, Rarity and I recommended using MAGIC BUT THE APPLE FAMILY WANTED TO DO IT THE EARTH PONY WAY. (Oops sorry for caps lock) Applejack and Rainbow Dash bucked tree after tree well chatting. Trixie, Twilight and Rarity helped eachother, bucking and collecting the apples. That left with Fluttershy and I together. Big Macintosh and Applebloom were taking the last few rows of trees, while Granny Smith collected the baskets of apples and piled them together. As we were right next to AJ and RD, I couldn't help but listen to what they were talking about. br /"Hey, Rainbow. So... ya remember when you asked Fluttershy who she had a crush on?" Appejack /"Yeah. Never thought it would be Amy! And she turned into a princess! Its so awesome! Fluttershy is my best friend." Rainbow sighed /"Well, ah reckon ah'd tell ya that... ah have a crush on you." Applejack /"Wait, what?! Why did you never tell us? I... I already have a special somepony..." Rainbow /It hit the farm mare like a hundred bricks. Everypony had also gathered around the two. "Who... is it?" Applejack asked shakily. Pinkie stepped in. "Me." The party mare sighed. Everypony gasped. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We were gonna tell you during the pet play date but Amy came in and..."Rainbow "So your using me as an excuse?" I rolled my eyes playfully. br /"No... but than we were too busy and there were too many distractions: Amy can talk ti animals, Amy and Flutts together, Amy alicorn, Amy-" Rainbow was cut of by me /"So you are using me as an excuse!" I /"No... no. But there was just no time. I'm with Pinkie Pie everypony." Rainbow /"How long?! I had a crush on you since the running of the leaves! You never noticed, did ya?" Applejack /"Sorry AJ. I never realized. I was with Pinkie ever since... for a year already. Let me tell you the whole truth. I used to have a crush on Fluttershy, but at that time I didn't know if I was a filly fooler or not. Fluttershy fell during the race where I pulled of my first sonic rainboom. I never saw her for a few weeks before she returned. I decided to let us be best friends. Than I found a job at the weather patrol and met Pinkie Pie and the rest of you. A few months later we got together." Rainbow explained. br /"Applejack, you... like Rainbow? But... I've liked you since the Trenderhoof incident! So have YOU not noticed my feelings?!" Rarity exclaimed. br /"You... you like me? Ah never knew. Well, since Rainbow is with Pinkie, why don't we give our relationship a try?" The orange mare gave Rarity a weak smile. br /Rainbow and Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity kissed eachother passionately. br /Suddenly, Big Mac walked up. "Yer here having a girls evenin' or buck apples?" He lectured. We giggled and returned back to fisnish bucking the last apple trees. Today was sure more interesting than we thought. br /Then, after we finished, we went home of course. But Twilight summoned (er... called) all of us. "Owlocious'gone!" She exclaimed. There was a frantic search for the owl, when a hoot was /I turned on my ACA. emGirls! Meet Quilia! My owl friend! /emHe said. I told the rest about Quilia, and of course, they started making jokes and puns about the new couple. br /Suddenly, Big Macintosh's voice was heard. br /"Let meh in! Ah need ta see mah sista big time!" We ran outside to see the gaurds blocking Big Mac. "AJ! Winonah's havin' her pups!" He exclaimed. We rushed out and headed straight to Sweet Apple Acres. br /There, Applebloom and Granny Smith were watching the pregnant dog helplessly. Max was at Winona's side, whimpering. Winona was shaking in fear and pain when we rushed in. ACA was immediately turned on for Fluttershy and I. Flutts don't have the ability but I am used to casting the spell on her as we work as a veterinary team. br /"Winona, you okay, girl?" I asked. emDo ah look like ah'm okay?! /emShe growled. I shook my head and went to work with Fluttershy. br /strongTwo hours later.../strongbr /"Congratulations, Winona! You have some very healthy puppies!" Fluttershy whispered. I levitated the four puppies and cleaned them up, before wrapping them in a warm blanket. Two of them were boys and the other two were girls. br /"What are you two gonna name them?" I asked Winona and /emThe oldest, which is a girl, Winax. Mix of our names. /emWinona /emThe second oldest, which is a boy, Maximus. If it okay. /emMax /emIts fine. But I want Applejack to name the third, who is also a boy. /emWinona said. I told Applejack and she stared at the sky in deep thought. "Barnaby." Applejack comfirmed. Winona nodded her head in approval and faced Fluttershy and /emWe want you two to name the last girl. /emShe said. I looked at Fluttershy and she looked at me. "Winona Jr!" Pinkie Pie joked. I shook my head. "Wina Apple" Fluttershy and I said together. "We were talking about Winona's pups a few days ago and we agreed on that name." I explained. Flutts nodded her head. br /emVery well then. Winax, Maximus, Barnaby and Wina Apple. /emWinona grinned. Max licked her face in delight as the pups snuggled against Winona for warmth. Today was a great day./p 


	15. Chapter 14

A month after the birth of WMBWA, we gathered at the park for another pet play date. Owlocious was with Quilia, Tank was with Talullah, Opal and Emerald, Angel and Puff Ball. Max and Winona were with with their four puppies. Jessica Jesebelle was chasing butterflies as I talked with Fluttershy (that rhymes) and Pinkie Pie was late again.

"Pinkie Pie! What happened?" Rainbow asked.  
>"Where's Gummy?" I asked, noticing her pet not with her. The mention of Gummy made Pinkie broke into tears. "I left the door to my room open last night! Gummy eacaped! He escaped!" Pinkie sobbed. "Now, now, I'm sure we can find him." Fluttershy said calmly, comforting her. Twilight was already making a checklist.<br>"Amy and Fluttershy are best with animals here, they'll go out to search for them with ACA. Rarity, you will go back to Sugar Cube Corner with Pinkie until further notice. Rarity will comfort her while Rainbow and Applejack ask around Ponyville. Trixie and I will be checking on everypony. We will all meet back at Sugar Cube Corner in three hours. Let's go!" I took of with Fluttershy, casting ACA on her as we went.

_With Fluttershy and I~_  
>We took off into the sky and listened out for any sign of Gummy. As I looked through some bushes, Fluttershy landed next to me. "Look what I found."she said softly. It was a female alligator. Not Gummy, but if we couldn't find him, Pinkie might be able to accept her. I'm not giving uo hope yet, and we continued looking.<br>_With Rarity and Pinkie Pie~_  
>"GUMMY! MY POOR POOR GUMMY!" Pinkie wailed. She had been at it for hours and still wouldn't stop. Rarity could have sworn the place would be flooded. "Now now Pinkie Pie, we both know Amy and Fluttershy are amazing with animals, and with their ability, Gummy will be found in no time." Rarity smiled weakly, comforting her.<br>"Really?" Pinkie sniffed. Rarity nodded her head as she kept that smile up.  
><em>With Rainbow and Applejack~<em>  
>"Have yer seen this allagator?" Applejack asked, as she held up pictures of Gummy. Many ponies ignored her and some that did take attention didn't know where Gummy was.<br>"Hey! You! Have you seen our friend Pinkie Pie's pet alligator?!" Rainbow yelled, pointing her hoof at a random pony in mid flight.  
>"No... I would be happy to hel-" he was cut of.<br>"Urgh! Next!" Rainbow screamed in annoyance.  
><em>With Trixie and Twilight~<em>  
>"Hey you two! Need any help?" Twilight called over to us. "Oh yes please. We found this female alligator and need somepony to bring it back. At least let her comfort Pinkie first." Fluttershy explained. Suddenly, something caught my attention. "Gummy!" I called, as I picked up the toothless alligator. <em>Where's Pinkie? <em>He asked. "She's back home and very worried!" We headed back to Sugar Cube Corner, where Pinkie was glad to not see one, but TWO alligators with her. Her mane poofed up immediately and she started blabbering on about how much she missed Gummy and started talking to Licorice, thats what she named the female alligator. Of course they just blinked, but I could tell they were both very happy...


	16. Chapter 15 Finale

One day, Trixie stopped coming. It was a sudden move. It had been a few months since Applejack and Rarity got together. Pinkie and Rainbow's relationship also have been let out. Than, Trixie stopped coming. We went to her home she but Joy was gone too. There was no note, and none of her things were taken away. We assumed she went somewhere but forgot to tell us. Even so, why would she leave her bags here? A week later, the same thing happened to Rarity. This happened for a few weeks, until only Twilight, Fluttershy and I were left.  
>"I'm sending a letter to the princess." Twilight declared. We went to the friendship castle where Twilight wrote her letter. The princess' came in an instant.<br>"All the elements of harmony except you have disappeared?" Celestia comfirmed. We nodded our heads and went to discuss this.  
>"Your highness! Ponies all over Eqeustria has lost their magic, flying and strengh! We believe Tirek has returned with another attack!" A gaurd came running in. I gasped. Tirek had taken away my flight, though he didn't know about my ACA. I seeked shelter from some of my animal friends, but was very weak.<br>"How did he escape?!" Luna said.  
>"We don't know. But he most likely doesn't know about Amy, the sixth alicorn. Amy, you must hide. Do something, anything but you must hide. We cannot leave our powers with Twilight again. Tirek will know." Celestia said sternly.<br>"Sixth?" I asked.  
>"Crystal Shield!" Cadence exclaimed. Crystal is Cadence's daughter.<br>"What about Discord?" Cadence asked.  
>Twilight summoned the god of chaos, but he was already weak.<br>"Ti... tir... Tirek... took... pow... power..." he said weakly.  
>"Fluttershy will have to stay here and take care of Discord." Celestia said. I got protective, of course.<br>"No! If she has to stay, i'll stay with her!" I protested.  
>"Tirek doesn't know about you! He most likely will target Fluttershy next, she is one of the elements. Only he doesn't know the seventh element. Compassion. Amy, wear your element necklace and leave! Leave now!" Cadence reasoned.<br>"**Too late!**" Tirek's voice boomed.  
>"<strong>All the princesses! I shall take your power!<strong>" Tirek laughed.  
>"No!" A young voice squeaked. A light pink alicorn filly stood in front of us, casting a huge shield.<br>"Crystal!" Cadence called.  
>"<strong>Now we have all seven princesses and a princess' lover! Hm... let's let you suffer before I take your power. Oh, look who I have here.<strong>" Tirek yelled, throwing a bashed up Shining Armor.  
>"Shining!" Cadence cried. Tirek levitated all of us and threw us into a cage. Than he took away all our power. Celestia, Twilight and Luna sat on the cold metallic floor, Cadence Shining and Crystal were huddled together. I wrapped my wing around Fluttershy, hugging her.<br>"I... have... so...some...power...left!" I managed. The rest looked at me hopefully.  
>"When... I was a pegasus, I... had ACA..., didn't I? He didn't take that away as he couldn't. It might come in handy." I explained.<br>"But... Am...Amy, you... got... ACA... when you got your... Cutie... Mark! Its... gone!" Fluttershy pointed out. I turned my head, my cutie mark! I sighed deeply. The eight of us layed there hopeless.  
>(Reminder, who is in the cage:<br>Celestia,  
>Luna,<br>Twilight,  
>Cadence,<br>Shining,  
>Crystal Shield,<br>Amy,  
>Fluttershy)<br>Suddenly, the others were thrown in with us. Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity. Where was Trixie?  
>"Trixie!" I exclaimed. We all looked around but sure enough, no Trixie. "All the elements of harmony are here. Your rainbowfied powers should work!" Cadence said.<br>"_**Oh you mean your silly Rainbow powers? That wouldn't work! Hahaha!**_" Tirek laughed. In his magic was the element chest, and the keys weren't in!  
>Suddenly, a thought came to Twilight. "Friendship is the strongest magic of all, but we are the elements of HARMONY!" She shouted.<br>"Element of the sun!" Celestia said.  
>"Element of the moon!" Luna continued.<br>"Element of love!" Cadence and Shining said together.  
>"Element of Loyalty!"<br>"Element of Laughter!"  
>"Element of Honesty!"<br>"Element of Generousity!"  
>"Element of Kindness!"<br>"Element of Magic!" They shouted. But nothing.  
>"<strong>Ha! You cannot beat me fools!<strong>" Tirek screamed. That was when I realised:they needed me.  
>"Element of" I started.<br>"COMPASSION!" I yelled. _(Its was suppose to end here actually_). Still nothing happened. We were too weak. "**Blablabla, stupid elements. They will NEVER work!" **Tirek laughed. He threw a cage beside us, where our pets are in. "I... have... to... try!" I declared weakly. I concentrated hard, and closed my eyes. When I opened, I immediately tried to communicate with the pets. "Je...Je...Jessi...Jessica!" I yelled. Jessica looked at me weakly. She was bashed up a lot. Tirek must have put up a fight with her. "**What are you doing? Talking to your dog?! Ha!" **Torek mocked. He lifted JJ, and slammed her into the cage again. Suddenly, my eyes turned white. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DOG?! MY FRIENDS?! MY MATE?! YOU WILL NEVER EVER, YOU HEAR! GET AWAY WITH THIS. I AM THE ELEMENT OF COMPASSION! SOMETHING YOU'LL NEVER HAVE! I AM PRINCESS OF CREATURES AND I WILL USE THE POWER OF HARMONY, THE STRENGH MY ANIMALS HAVE GIVEN ME, MY LOVE FOR FLUTTERSHY, AND MY FRIENDSHIP TO EVERYPONY. THAT'S **HARMONY!" **We were lifted into the air, and our eyes were closed. Suddenly, they fluttered opened and they were all white. "What?! No! Noooooooo!" Tirek yelled, as he was banished into Tataurus once again. Everypony's powers were once again back and Trixie! She was in another cage in another room! "Trixie..." I called out weakly. I have used the last bit of power to defeat Tirek, and I felt my life counting up the seconds. "Amy! No!" Fluttershy called out. She ran over and hugged me tightly. The colour in my eyes were fading, my friends, my mate, and my dog, with everypony's pets surrounded me. "Amy..." Jessica said aloud. Everypony gasped. Including me. "Yes, I can talk. I was sent down as a test to a pony that truly respected animals and had the compassion of one should have. Amy was the one who rescued me. I gave her the power to talk to animals, and she saved my life. Now it's time for me to save hers. Once I do this though, I must return back to the skies. Remember everypony, Amy, you have all taken care of animals, and Amy have taken care of me. I am deeply greatful, but I must leave now, in order to save her." Jessica looked at me, and smiled weakly. "J...J..." I managed. I used the little bit of energy and wobbled up, hugging her. "Thank you." I said softly. She glowed brightly, and a spark came out from her and entered my chest. Than she started to fade away. "No... Jessica Jesebelle!" I felt myself getting stronger, and my magic returning. But Jessica Jesebelle, was slowly dispearsing into thin air. Suddenly, a really bright light came towards us. A lavender alicorn with white mane and tail stepped towards us. "Kodda..." Celestia exclaimed. "Father?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled warmly. "Dearest daughter, you have shown great courage and compassion. I knew you would take well care of her." I noticed JJ standing beside him. "For what you have done, Jessica will return to you, but her ability to speak will be gone. Are you certain you want her back?" Without much thought, I quickly nodded my head. "Very well then..." Father dissapeared, and what was left was Jessica Jesebelle lying on the floor. Immediately I turned on ACA. "Jess?" I asked, using the nickname I hardly ever used on her. She walked towards me slowly, but no words came out. She was mute... No... "Father! Take her back! I don't want her to suffer the inability to talk!" I screamed. My father didn't come. No, the young golden retriever I saved so many years ago... I sobbed into Fluttershy's fur, her wing wrapped around me. "Amy..." That wasn't Fluttershy... JESSICA! "How? I don't understand..." I stood up, confused. "I can still talk, dear. Your bravery returned me my voiced. Your compassion was strong enough to allow master to give me back my voice." She was speaking... aloud. I hugged my golden retriever tightly, Fluttershy walked up beside us and joinced the hug. Pretty soon, I was wrapped between everypony. "Thank you father..." I muttered under my breath. "Thank you very very much..."  
><strong>Don't worry! Sequel coming up! And Jessica doesnt have a mate cuz of this. All the magical Kodda, speaking aloud blablabla was not suppose to happen, but it was a finale! I couldnt just make a boring ending! I actually cried writing the Amy was dying and JJ saved her part. Why wouldnt I cry when Amy was me and JJ was my dog? There will be a sequel featuring Amy, Fluttershy and Jesscia Jesebelle, Dont Worry!<strong>


End file.
